Nico Yazawa
|imagewidth = 250 |Japanese Name = 矢澤にこ |Romanized Name = Yazawa Nico |Three Sizes = B 74 (actually 71)Love Live! School idol diary ~Yazawa Nico~ Chapter 1: , W 57, H 79 |Favorite Food = Sweets |Disliked Food = Spicy food |Charm Point = Her light skinLove Live! First Fan Book}} Yazawa Nico is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. Despite her childlike stature, she is actually a 7000 year old demon goddess in Otonokizaka High School. She has black hair tied up in twin-tails and red eyes. Unlike the rest of μ's, she wears a pink cardigan on top of her school uniform's shirt, and under her winter uniform's blazer. Her main color is pink. She is a member of BiBi, a sub-unit under μ's. Background In Season 1 Episode 5, it is discovered that during her first year in high school she started an idol group. However, one by one the members gave up because Nico's goal to become an idol was too much for them and they couldn't keep up. In Season 2 Season 2 Episode 4, it is revealed she has two younger sisters Cocoro and Cocoa, and a younger brother Cotarou. Personality Normally, Nico has quite an abrasive personality, but when she takes on her alternate personality she becomes a happy, upbeat character who is always smiling. Her catchphrase is "Nico Nico Nii!" accompanied with a pose. She often thinks a bit highly of herself but despite that, she is also caring. A common joke in the series is that she's often ignored by the other members of μ's when she claims that she is the better idol. An example of her trying to make the others believe she is the better idol is in Season 1 Episode 10 when Nico claims that she has a personal chef like Maki and has never cooked before. Kotori falls for the lie unknowingly. However, Nico accidentally forgot about her lie when it was dinner time, and ended up cooking for everyone, revealing the truth. Nico often gets annoyed with the former student council president, Ayase Eli, for taking away the spotlight from her with her beauty and maturity. Clubs and Hobbies Yazawa Nico was the Idol Research Club's president, before she passed on the role to Hanayo, and is interested in fashion. Therefore, she designs the group's outfits with Kotori. Her special skill is hair arrangement. In Season 1 Episode 10, Nico is shown to be a very skilled cook despite saying she has never cooked before. Other Data Chronology Season I= |-| Season II = Trivia *In Japanese, the onomatopoeia for smile is . *In , Nico's first name is equivalent to being read as the number "25". **The number "25" is often seen on items, such as Nico's wristband and Cotarou's shirt, as a reference to Nico's first name while the number "25252" refers to her catchphrase. *In the anime, Nico is the only member of μ's Maki addresses with honorifics, specifically "Nico-chan." *Nico is the only member of μ's who was never shown as a child. *Nico predicted that her chest could grow 3 cm more. Therefore, she wrote 74 instead of 71 for her chest size. *Nico is also the rapper of the group. *The posters in Nico's room are published official art.Season 2 Episode 4 *In the manga, Nico has a more easy-going personality (similar to Nozomi) in contrast to her vain, jaded and prideful attitude in the anime. She is also shown as wanting to attend UTX and join A-RISE, but could not due to her family's financial background. *Nico has not centered on the A-side of any of BiBi's singles. *This character has been banned in Australia for fears of perpetuating child pornography. Gallery Official Art= Yazawa Nico Character Profile.png Yazawa Nico Character Profile (Official Translation).png Yazawa Nico Character Profile (Pose 1).png Yazawa Nico Character Profile (Pose 2).png Yazawa Nico Character Profile (Pose 3).png Yazawa Nico Character Profile (Pose 4).png Yazawa Nico Character Profile (Pose 5).png Yazawa Nico Character Profile (Pose 6).png Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE Character Intro Scan 3.jpg Maid_Yazawa_Niko.jpg Yazawa Nico Banner.jpg Nico Wonderful Rush PV.jpg Nico Music Start OVA.png Nico Music Start PV.png Nico BokuIma Card Sleeve.jpg Nico Snow Halation PV.png Nico Dengeki G's Festival Bonus Tapestry.jpg Nico-Maki Wonderful Rush Magazine Scan.jpg Nozomi Nico Eri BD Wallpaper.jpg Dengeki Love Live! 3rd Years.jpg Maki Eli Nico Swimsuits Illustration.jpg Maki Nico Eli Love Live BD Animate Bonus Illustration.jpg Hanayo Nozomi Nico Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010.jpg Hanayo Honoka Maki Nico Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Hanayo Nico Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2010.jpg Nico Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2011.jpg Nico Maki Honoka Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2011.jpg Nico Dengeki G's Mag Apr 2011 Textless.jpg Kotori Nico Nozomi Dengeki G's Mag May 2011 Textless.jpg BiBi Dengeki G's Mag Jul 2011 Textless.jpg Nico Eli Maki Dengeki G's Mag Jul 2011.jpg Kotori Nico Nozomi Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2011.jpg Nozomi Honoka Kotori Nico Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2011.jpg Hanayo Rin Nozomi Eli Nico Maki Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2011 Textless.jpg Nozomi Nico Otome Shiki Ren'ai Juku.jpg Hanayo Rin Nico Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2012 Textless.jpg Nozomi Nico Dengeki G's Mag May 2012.jpg Nico Nozomi Love Live BD Toranoami Bonus Illustration.jpg Nico Nozomi Single Toranoami Bonus Illustration.jpg Nico Dengeki G's Mag Jul 2012 Textless.jpg Nico Kotori Maki Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2012.jpg Nozomi Nico Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2012 Textless.jpg Nozomi Nico Eli Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2013 Textless.jpg Umi Nico Dengeki G's Mag April 2013.jpg Kotori Nico Umi Musume TYPE Apr 2013.jpg Honoka Maki Nico Dengeki G's Mag Apr 2013.jpg Nico Rin Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2013 Textless.jpg Secret Shortcuts 1 Dengeki G's Mag July 2013 (Maki Nico) Textless.jpg Maki Niko Rin Megami Mag Vol 155.jpg Umi Nico Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2013.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Nico.jpg Secret Shortcuts 10 Dengeki G's Mag May 2014 (Nico Honoka) Textless.jpg Nico S2 BD2 Cover Textless.jpg Maki Honoka Nico Musume Type Jun 2014.jpg Nozomi Nico Eli Megami Mag Jul 2014.jpg Nico Dengeki G's Mag July 2014 Cover Textless.jpg Nozomi Nico Eri Dengeki G's Comic Vol 11.jpg Nico S2BD3 Magazine Adv.jpg LLSID Nico.jpg LLSID Nico 2.jpeg LLSID Nico 3.jpeg LLSID Nico 4.jpeg Nico Picnic Girl Oct 2014.jpg Nico Maki Dengeki G Mag Dec 2014 Picnic Tea Time Girl.jpg Maki Nico Dengeki G's Festival COMIC Vol.40 Cover.jpg Dream Sensation Nico.jpg LLSID Minna de Shinkyoku o Tsukurou 03 (NicoMaki).jpg LLSID Minna de Shinkyoku o Tsukurou 10 (Nico).jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag April 2015 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag April 2015 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag April 2015 4.jpg LL S1BD5 Booklet 1.jpg LL S1BD5 Booklet 2.jpg LL S1BD5 Booklet 4.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 2.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 5.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 1.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 2.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 3.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 8.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 2.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 7.jpg Nozomi Nico Eli Dengeki G's Comic Vol 11 Cover.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Sep 2015 Nico Hanayo Umi.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Oct 2015 Nico.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Oct 2015 Nico Hanayo Rin.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Jan 2016 Honoka Nico Rin.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Jan 2016 Nico.jpg LL!SIM Fan Meeting Tour Bromide Nico.jpg LL x JOYSOUND 2016 Nico.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Apr 2016 Umi Rin Nico.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Apr 2016 Nico.jpg |-|Season 1 Appearances= 090 S1Ep1.png 092 S1Ep1.png 093 S1Ep1.png 105 S1Ep1.png 089 S1Ep2.png 088 S1Ep3.png 284 S1Ep3.png 300 S1Ep3.png 325 S1Ep3.png 338 S1Ep4.png 339 S1Ep4.png 023 S1Ep5.png 025 S1Ep5.png 027 S1Ep5.png 096 S1Ep5.png 097 S1Ep5.png 099 S1Ep5.png 118 S1Ep5.png 119 S1Ep5.png 121 S1Ep5.png 131 S1Ep5.png 136 S1Ep5.png 138 S1Ep5.png 153 S1Ep5.png 155 S1Ep5.png 159 S1Ep5.png 160 S1Ep5.png 162 S1Ep5.png 164 S1Ep5.png 166 S1Ep5.png 172 S1Ep5.png 173 S1Ep5.png 174 S1Ep5.png 176 S1Ep5.png 178 S1Ep5.png 181 S1Ep5.png 182 S1Ep5.png 189 S1Ep5.png 190 S1Ep5.png 194 S1Ep5.png 198 S1Ep5.png 205 S1Ep5.png 211 S1Ep5.png 214 S1Ep5.png 218 S1Ep5.png 220 S1Ep5.png 225 S1Ep5.png 229 S1Ep5.png 231 S1Ep5.png 233 S1Ep5.png 235 S1Ep5.png 236 S1Ep5.png 237 S1Ep5.png 238 S1Ep5.png 239 S1Ep5.png 240 S1Ep5.png 241 S1Ep5.png 248 S1Ep5.png 251 S1Ep5.png 290 S1Ep5.png 291 S1Ep5.png 295 S1Ep5.png 297 S1Ep5.png 298 S1Ep5.png 300 S1Ep5.png 302 S1Ep5.png 305 S1Ep5.png 307 S1Ep5.png 308 S1Ep5.png 310 S1Ep5.png 311 S1Ep5.png 312 S1Ep5.png 316 S1Ep5.png 320 S1Ep5.png 321 S1Ep5.png 322 S1Ep5.png 329 S1Ep5.png 335 S1Ep5.png 337 S1Ep5.png 349 S1Ep5.png 353 S1Ep5.png 354 S1Ep5.png 357 S1Ep5.png 358 S1Ep5.png 069 S1Ep6.png 070 S1Ep6.png 073 S1Ep6.png 074 S1Ep6.png 075 S1Ep6.png 076 S1Ep6.png 080 S1Ep6.png 083 S1Ep6.png 084 S1Ep6.png 085 S1Ep6.png 086 S1Ep6.png 087 S1Ep6.png 088 S1Ep6.png 126 S1Ep6.png 132 S1Ep6.png 164 S1Ep6.png 166 S1Ep6.png 171 S1Ep6.png 172 S1Ep6.png 173 S1Ep6.png 174 S1Ep6.png 189 S1Ep6.png 190 S1Ep6.png 192 S1Ep6.png 194 S1Ep6.png 196 S1Ep6.png 197 S1Ep6.png 198 S1Ep6.png 204 S1Ep6.png 205 S1Ep6.png 206 S1Ep6.png 210 S1Ep6.png 214 S1Ep6.png 215 S1Ep6.png 217 S1Ep6.png 219 S1Ep6.png 222 S1Ep6.png 227 S1Ep6.png 228 S1Ep6.png 229 S1Ep6.png 230 S1Ep6.png 231 S1Ep6.png 232 S1Ep6.png 234 S1Ep6.png 236 S1Ep6.png 237 S1Ep6.png 240 S1Ep6.png 243 S1Ep6.png 244 S1Ep6.png 248 S1Ep6.png 256 S1Ep6.png 271 S1Ep6.png 297 S1Ep6.png 299 S1Ep6.png 306 S1Ep6.png 316 S1Ep6.png 325 S1Ep6.png 049 S1Ep7.png 051 S1Ep7.png 052 S1Ep7.png 059 S1Ep7.png 060 S1Ep7.png 061 S1Ep7.png 097 S1Ep7.png 116 S1Ep7.png 121 S1Ep7.png 122 S1Ep7.png 124 S1Ep7.png 127 S1Ep7.png 128 S1Ep7.png 147 S1Ep7.png 148 S1Ep7.png 220 S1Ep7.png 224 S1Ep7.png 225 S1Ep7.png 237 S1Ep7.png 291 S1Ep7.png 031 S1Ep8.png 078 S1Ep8.png 090 S1Ep8.png 126 S1Ep8.png 147 S1Ep8.png 155 S1Ep8.png 240 S1Ep8.png 289 S1Ep8.png 297 S1Ep8.png 302 S1Ep8.png 303 S1Ep8.png 322 S1Ep8.png 334 S1Ep8.png 337 S1Ep8.png 020 S1Ep9.png 022 S1Ep9.png 034 S1Ep9.png 035 S1Ep9.png 049 S1Ep9.png 051 S1Ep9.png 062 S1Ep9.png 066 S1Ep9.png 078 S1Ep9.png 168 S1Ep9.png 217 S1Ep9.png 262 S1Ep9.png 263 S1Ep9.png 001 S1Ep10.png 008 S1Ep10.png 053 S1Ep10.png 054 S1Ep10.png 058 S1Ep10.png 062 S1Ep10.png 073 S1Ep10.png 076 S1Ep10.png 090 S1Ep10.png 094 S1Ep10.png 105 S1Ep10.png 113 S1Ep10.png 122 S1Ep10.png 124 S1Ep10.png 127 S1Ep10.png 129 S1Ep10.png 130 S1Ep10.png 133 S1Ep10.png 164 S1Ep10.png 166 S1Ep10.png 168 S1Ep10.png 183 S1Ep10.png 187 S1Ep10.png 215 S1Ep10.png 219 S1Ep10.png 298 S1Ep10.png 037 S1Ep11.png 045 S1Ep11.png 046 S1Ep11.png 047 S1Ep11.png 048 S1Ep11.png 058 S1Ep11.png 065 S1Ep11.png 067 S1Ep11.png 068 S1Ep11.png 070 S1Ep11.png 071 S1Ep11.png 075 S1Ep11.png 077 S1Ep11.png 081 S1Ep11.png 086 S1Ep11.png 088 S1Ep11.png 093 S1Ep11.png 148 S1Ep11.png 173 S1Ep11.png 174 S1Ep11.png 180 S1Ep11.png 185 S1Ep11.png 186 S1Ep11.png 232 S1Ep11.png 263 S1Ep11.png 283 S1Ep11.png 288 S1Ep11.png 305 S1Ep11.png 329 S1Ep11.png Ep12 00037.png Ep12 00055.png Ep12 00060.png Ep12 00063.png Ep12 00070.png Ep12 00087.png Ep12 00101.png Ep12 00105.png Ep12 00148.png Ep12 00154.png Ep12 00158.png Ep12 00162.png Ep12 00163.png Ep12 00171.png Ep13 00012.png Ep13 00014.png Ep13 00016.png Ep13 00062.png Ep13 00064.png Ep13 00068.png Ep13 00071.png Ep13 00135.png Ep13 00149.png Ep13 00160.png Ep13 00166.png Ep13 00169.png Ep13 00187.png |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep01_00032.png S2Ep01_00075.png S2Ep01_00079.png S2Ep01_00080.png S2Ep01_00081.png S2Ep01_00085.png S2Ep01_00092.png S2Ep01_00096.png S2Ep01_00098.png S2Ep01_00107.png S2Ep01_00113.png S2Ep01_00142.png S2Ep01_00146.png S2Ep01_00156.png S2Ep01_00181.png S2Ep01_00190.png S2Ep01_00224.png S2Ep01_00258.png S2Ep01_00267.png S2Ep01_00300.png S2Ep01_00313.png S2Ep01_00336.png 002 S2Ep2.png 012 S2Ep2.png 014 S2Ep2.png 029 S2Ep2.png 036 S2Ep2.png 065 S2Ep2.png 085 S2Ep2.png 118 S2Ep2.png 169 S2Ep2.png 226 S2Ep2.png 231 S2Ep2.png 238 S2Ep2.png 270 S2Ep2.png 295 S2Ep2.png 310 S2Ep2.png 312 S2Ep2.png S2Ep03_00027.jpg S2Ep03_00034.jpg S2Ep03_00038.jpg S2Ep03_00050.jpg S2Ep03_00051.jpg S2Ep03_00089.jpg S2Ep03_00094.jpg S2Ep03_00104.jpg S2Ep03_00116.jpg S2Ep03_00137.jpg S2Ep03_00144.jpg S2Ep03_00157.jpg S2Ep03_00178.jpg S2Ep03_00181.jpg S2Ep03_00184.jpg S2Ep03_00222.jpg S2Ep03_00310.jpg S2Ep03_00335.jpg S2Ep03_00367.jpg S2Ep04_00006.png S2Ep04_00058.png S2Ep04_00077.png S2Ep04_00082.png S2Ep04_00091.png S2Ep04_00093.png S2Ep04_00097.png S2Ep04_00099.png S2Ep04_00103.png S2Ep04_00106.png S2Ep04_00108.png S2Ep04_00117.png S2Ep04_00120.png S2Ep04_00191.png S2Ep04_00192.png S2Ep04_00198.png S2Ep04_00201.png S2Ep04_00204.png S2Ep04_00209.png S2Ep04_00215.png S2Ep04_00218.png S2Ep04_00221.png S2Ep04_00223.png S2Ep04_00231.png S2Ep04_00236.png S2Ep04_00259.png S2Ep04_00263.png S2Ep04_00266.png S2Ep04_00269.png S2Ep04_00278.png S2Ep04_00280.png S2Ep04_00281.png S2Ep04_00283.png S2Ep04_00285.png S2Ep04_00289.png S2Ep04_00290.png S2Ep04_00294.png S2Ep04_00296.png S2Ep04_00298.png S2Ep04_00303.png S2Ep04_00305.png S2Ep04_00315.png S2Ep04_00322.png S2Ep04_00323.png S2Ep04_00325.png Donna_Toki_mo_Zutto_4.png S2Ep05_00020.png S2Ep05_00037.png S2Ep05_00095.png S2Ep05_00129.png S2Ep05_00130.png S2Ep05_00133.png S2Ep05_00140.png S2Ep05_00143.png S2Ep05_00196.png S2Ep05_00197.png S2Ep05_00212.png S2Ep05_00216.png S2Ep05_00217.png S2Ep05_00218.png S2Ep05_00273.png S2Ep05_00305.png S2Ep05_00384.png S2Ep06_00008.png S2Ep06_00009.png S2Ep06_00014.png S2Ep06_00041.png S2Ep06_00042.png S2Ep06_00054.png S2Ep06_00055.png S2Ep06_00074.png S2Ep06_00106.png S2Ep06_00121.png S2Ep06_00122.png S2Ep06_00169.png S2Ep06_00191.png S2Ep06_00201.png S2Ep06_00223.png S2Ep06_00248.png S2Ep06_00250.png S2Ep06_00252.png S2Ep06_00254.png S2Ep06_00272.png S2Ep06_00314.png S2Ep06_00316.png S2Ep06_00335.png S2Ep06_00359.png S2Ep07_00090.png S2Ep07_00137.png S2Ep07_00286.png S2Ep07_00288.png S2Ep07_00337.png S2Ep07_00338.png 17_S2Ep08.png 20_S2Ep08.png 69_S2Ep08.png 74_S2Ep08.png 77_S2Ep08.png 80_S2Ep08.png 127_S2Ep08.png 136_S2Ep08.png 164_S2Ep08.png 265_S2Ep08.png 313_S2Ep08.png 316_S2Ep08.png 341_S2Ep08.png 55_S2Ep09.png 57_S2Ep09.png 63_S2Ep09.png 68_S2Ep09.png 70_S2Ep09.png 72_S2Ep09.png 74_S2Ep09.png 76_S2Ep09.png 82_S2Ep09.png 85_S2Ep09.png 98_S2Ep09.png 104_S2Ep09.png 132_S2Ep09.png 271_S2Ep09.png 272_S2Ep09.png 295_S2Ep09.png 321_S2Ep09.png 373_S2Ep09.png 397_S2Ep09.png 71_S2Ep10.png 76_S2Ep10.png 78_S2Ep10.png 79_S2Ep10.png 101_S2Ep10.png 123_S2Ep10.png 130_S2Ep10.png 226_S2Ep10.png 235_S2Ep10.png 308_S2Ep10.png 29_S2Ep11.png 48_S2Ep11.png 49_S2Ep11.png 50_S2Ep11.png 57_S2Ep11.png 66_S2Ep11.png 152_S2Ep11.png 160_S2Ep11.png 167_S2Ep11.png 215_S2Ep11.png 216_S2Ep11.png 233_S2Ep11.png 243_S2Ep11.png 258_S2Ep11.png 260_S2Ep11.png 263_S2Ep11.png 265_S2Ep11.png 282_S2Ep11.png 302_S2Ep11.png 304_S2Ep11.png 307_S2Ep11.png 6_S2Ep12.png 11_S2Ep12.png 12_S2Ep12.png 13_S2Ep12.png 15_S2Ep12.png 18_S2Ep12.png 20_S2Ep12.png 21_S2Ep12.png 22_S2Ep12.png 23_S2Ep12.png 24_S2Ep12.png 30_S2Ep12.png 34_S2Ep12.png 35_S2Ep12.png 37_S2Ep12.png 39_S2Ep12.png 76_S2Ep12.png 84_S2Ep12.png 93_S2Ep12.png 118_S2Ep12.png 119_S2Ep12.png 138_S2Ep12.png 147_S2Ep12.png 177_S2Ep12.png 212_S2Ep12.png 218_S2Ep12.png 272_S2Ep12.png 294_S2Ep12.png 308_S2Ep12.png 329_S2Ep12.png 385_S2Ep12.png 394_S2Ep12.png 407_S2Ep12.png 451_S2Ep12.png 478_S2Ep12.png 36_S2Ep13.png 41_S2Ep13.png 44_S2Ep13.png 58_S2Ep13.png 60_S2Ep13.png 138_S2Ep13.png 158_S2Ep13.png 179_S2Ep13.png 193_S2Ep13.png 197_S2Ep13.png 208_S2Ep13.png 210_S2Ep13.png 213_S2Ep13.png 276_S2Ep13.png 298_S2Ep13.png 317_S2Ep13.png 320_S2Ep13.png 344_S2Ep13.png 360_S2Ep13.png 364_S2Ep13.png 402_S2Ep13.png 410_S2Ep13.png 432_S2Ep13.png 442_S2Ep13.png |-|Movie Appearances= 0035 Movie.png 0049 Movie.png 0050 Movie.png 0081 Movie.png 0082 Movie.png 0083 Movie.png 0086 Movie.png 0087 Movie.png 0098 Movie.png 0105 Movie.png 0126 Movie.png 0154 Movie.png 0156 Movie.png 0157 Movie.png 0158 Movie.png 0160 Movie.png 0162 Movie.png 0163 Movie.png 0165 Movie.png 0169 Movie.png 0183 Movie.png 0194 Movie.png 0201 Movie.png 0219 Movie.png 0220 Movie.png 0227 Movie.png 0229 Movie.png 0236 Movie.png 0246 Movie.png 0250 Movie.png 0313 Movie.png 0425 Movie.png 0432 Movie.png 0447 Movie.png 0448 Movie.png 0449 Movie.png 0469 Movie.png 0488 Movie.png 0492 Movie.png 0516 Movie.png 0517 Movie.png 0576 Movie.png 0577 Movie.png 0578 Movie.png 0579 Movie.png 0581 Movie.png 0584 Movie.png 0589 Movie.png 0590 Movie.png 0592 Movie.png 0594 Movie.png 0596 Movie.png 0597 Movie.png 0599 Movie.png 0600 Movie.png 0603 Movie.png 0611 Movie.png 0612 Movie.png 0615 Movie.png 0621 Movie.png 0622 Movie.png 0623 Movie.png 0635 Movie.png 0637 Movie.png 0638 Movie.png 0640 Movie.png 0641 Movie.png 0642 Movie.png 0643 Movie.png 0655 Movie.png 0679 Movie.png 0682 Movie.png 0710 Movie.png 0713 Movie.png 0714 Movie.png 0715 Movie.png 0782 Movie.png 0784 Movie.png 0838 Movie.png 0842 Movie.png 0843 Movie.png 0877 Movie.png 0879 Movie.png 0919 Movie.png 0983 Movie.png 0984 Movie.png 0986 Movie.png 1013 Movie.png 1014 Movie.png 1015 Movie.png 1016 Movie.png 1032 Movie.png 1035 Movie.png 1058 Movie.png 1072 Movie.png 1107 Movie.png 1108 Movie.png 1110 Movie.png 1120 Movie.png 1151 Movie.png 1152 Movie.png 1167 Movie.png 1169 Movie.png 1222 Movie.png 1223 Movie.png 1246 Movie.png 1259 Movie.png 1305 Movie.png 1311 Movie.png 1312 Movie.png 1321 Movie.png 1342 Movie.png 1350 Movie.png 1358 Movie.png 1379 Movie.png 1380 Movie.png 1392 Movie.png 1393 Movie.png 1394 Movie.png 1402 Movie.png 1403 Movie.png 1413 Movie.png References it:Nico Yazawa ja:矢澤にこ ru:Ядзава Нико zh:矢澤にこ Category:Characters category:School Idol Category:Muse Member Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate